Kingscross
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: Harry has a different experience after Voldemort kills him.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This is what happens when I watch Deathly Hallows Part 2. Well, just warning you, this will be a short fic. Rated T just in case.**

Prologue

Harry blinked in the harsh white light, looking around at the familiar – if cleaner – surroundings. He noticed Professor Dumbledore materialise, and braced himself – knowing he was likely to either be confused, or be given pieces of information he would then have to figure out himself.

"Oh no you don't!" he heard a fierce female voice declare. The teen blinked as a young red-haired woman whipped out her wand and froze the headmaster in place. A young man with messy black hair chuckled beside her.

"Go you two," Sirius urged, his own wand out and pointed at the headmaster. "I've got him." He grinned in his godson's direction before focusing his attention and wand in the elder man's direction.

"Mum? Dad?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes," Lily replied, eyes filled with tears as she clutched her son tight. "We're here, and we can hold you," she breathed, her tears spilling over.

James tugged their son into a hug as Lily fought to control herself. "We are _so_ proud of you," he stated, smiling ruefully at his son. "Though, we both wish you hadn't had such a hard life."

She sniffed delicately, before nudging James so they could hug their son from either side. "I wish you'd had a much better childhood-"

"We both do," James interrupted.

"But we're proud of you for doing the brave thing, the right thing, even when it was difficult," she continued. "_Although_," she stressed, "you shouldn't try and follow so close in your father's footsteps." Harry blushed. "You should follow your heart."

"You mean I'm not dead?"

"You don't think the afterlife looks like this, do you?" James asked with a grin. The teen snorted. "We're going to give you a straight answer for a change."

"That _is_ a nice change," the teen muttered.

"You know by now that you had a piece of Voldemort living within you, and by _him_ killing you, he caused it to die."

"You're only here briefly, as a way for that fragment to detach from your soul. If you _absolutely_ wanted to, you could stay here, but we all know you won't do that," Lily added knowingly.

"You're far too much of a Gryffindor to stay safely dead while there's battles to be fought."

"Even if you _should_ let your Slytherin side out more often – you would be amazed at the benefits," she piped up.

"There are still difficult tasks ahead, but we have faith that you can get through them," James stated.

"And once you've finally brought an end to the Dark Lord's reign of terror, you can _live your life_," Lily declared. "Allow yourself to love the person you want, and have the life _you_ want, not what others expect you to have," she urged.

"Like we did," James added with a smile. "And know that no matter what you choose to do with your life, we will _always_ be proud of you."

"And _always_ love you, and our future grandchildren, unconditionally," Lily finished. The couple held their son tightly, before they released him with a sigh.

"You have to go now, don't you?" he asked with a rueful smile.

"You'll see us again," James promised.

"But it better not be for some decades yet!" Lily declared as all four of them began to fade, Sirius waving enthusiastically. "I want you to see your children grow up!" Lily's voice rang in the air as white light flooded Harry's vision.


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note: I _tell_ you this was short. Rather than make you make (who knows how long) for another short chapter, I'm just going to post the rest of them now. So those of you that like it can continue reading. Enjoy!**

Chapter One

Harry clutched the wand in his hand tightly as he looked up at the imposing gates, his Gryffindor courage beginning to fail him.

"Harry?" Draco asked shocked.

The brunet blew out a breath, his shoulders dipping. "I came to return something of yours," he remarked, holding up the wand.

"Come in," the blonde invited, the gates parting. "Unless you'd rather not," he added in a small voice.

"I've always been one to conquer my demons," he stated as he stepped through the gates. "Then again, I never did get much choice." The blonde's eyebrows raised. "Generally, the places where I faced trauma, were places I resided."

Draco inclined his head, expression understanding. "Would you care to move our conversation inside?"

"Only if I won't be interrupting?"

"Nothing that can't be," the blonde assured, waiting for the brunet to meet him before heading toward the house. "We're in the process of-" he cut off and cleared his throat.

"Claiming the Manor back?" Harry suggested. The blonde nodded. "Well, let me know if there's anything you want destroying, I'm very good at it," he stated with a grin.

"Oh?" Draco asked, lips curving upward.

"Seamus might be better known for it, but I have a talent in that area, without fire," he assured.

"I will bear that in mind." He glanced at the brunet sideways. "Have you considered claiming the properties entitled to you?"

"Are there any beyond what I already know?"

"Well, there is the house your parents resided in in Godric's Hollow," the blonde began.

"The shrine," Harry said with distaste.

"I always thought that it was in poor taste leaving it in that state, but I suppose they couldn't ask you for permission to do any other," he added, eyes filled with amusement.

"It wouldn't have gotten them far if they tried," the brunet responded, voice dry.

Draco chuckled quietly, before he cleared his throat. "The Potters are one of the old families, and weren't exactly destitute, so I would say you have several properties ready for you to inherit, now you're of age."

The brunet nodded as he absorbed that. "You must let me know if there are any Black items you or your Mother would like," he spoke as they entered the Manor. Draco's eyebrows arched. "Sirius left everything to me, but your Mother is his cousin, and it seems only fair since I've already asked Andromeda the same thing."

"You know my Aunt Andromeda?"

Harry's mouth kicked up in one corner. "Well I _am_ the godfather of her grandson," he stated. "Remus and Tonks had a son, Teddy, and Remus named me his godfather."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. I've spoken to Andromeda about being a part of Teddy's life, while she raises him."

"I would say she was relieved you didn't want to take him yourself," Draco spoke neutrally.

The brunet nodded. "She admitted she had been worried about that, but given that she lost her husband and daughter, I wasn't going to take her grandson – even _if_ I had been inclined. I know nothing about looking after babies, and having a loving relative taking care of him will do him good."

"Speaking from experience?" the blonde asked as he gestured for the brunet to precede him into a room.

"More like the opposite," he replied as he took a seat at the small table.

A crack later a House Elf appeared in the room. "Will Master Draco be needing Dippy?" a squeaky voice asked.

"Refreshments for myself and my guest please Dippy," Draco requested. Another crack and she disappeared.

Harry smiled, but declined saying anything to the blonde's challenging look. "This belongs to you," he stated, holding the wand out to the blonde atop his open palm.

"Thank you," he replied heart-felt, taking hold of the wood carefully. He blew out a breath once his hand enclosed it. "What happened to your wand?"

"Nagini," he said with a shrug. "I'll get another one, once Mr Ollivander opens up business again."

"You don't have one now?" The brunet's lips pressed together to suppress his comment. "Then why did you give mine back?"

"Because I know the loss of a wand, and I could assuage yours. I'm doing well enough without one, for the moment at least."

The blonde opened and then closed his mouth. "Thank you for saving my life," he said solemnly.

"Thank you for saving mine," he replied in kind. The blonde blinked. "You knew it was me, I know you did, and yet you said it wasn't. I would say that means you saved my life. It gave me the chance to get away."

"Not unscathed," the blonde murmured.

"No one came out of the war unscathed," he pointed out.


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: Here you go!**

Chapter Two

Harry preceded the Malfoys into a room. He glanced back at them, his expression sceptical. "Really? All of it?"

"Yes," Narcissa murmured. "It all-" she cut off, lips compressed.

"Was tainted by him in some way, and had no positive memories associated with it from before," he finished. She nodded. "All right. Stand behind me," he ordered facing forward. They all settled a step behind him. "Further back." They took several more steps backward. "That'll do," he stated.

He closed his eyes, reaching within himself, and let go. His anger, allowed free reign at last, sent his magic spilling forward into the room. Every item of furniture disintegrated to dust.

He took several deep breaths, calming himself and his magic, then he opened his eyes and turned to face the Malfoys. All three were gaping. "What?"

"What was _that_?" Draco breathed.

"I let go of my temper," Harry replied nonchalantly.

"Clearly you never lost your temper around me," he murmured, "and I am glad of that." Harry snorted. "Would you like a tour?" he asked, offering his arm.

"Sure," Harry replied linking his arm through the blonde's. "Can we start with the grounds?"

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

"So what brought this on?" Draco asked, sat opposite Harry.

"You think I would have needed a prompt to give you your wand back?"

"No, but you could have," a slight pause before he continued, "borrowed an owl, or had your House Elf deliver it."

"I wanted to deliver it in person," he replied. The blonde rolled his hand. "Harry's lips quirked upward at the corners. "To see if we could put our animosity behind us. It served its purpose." The blonde's eyebrows rose. "You gave me someone to channel my anger and frustration toward. Not my temper," he added with a grin. "Pretty sure I inherited it from my Mum."

Draco nodded sagely. "Her temper was legendary," he agreed with a smile. Harry's eyebrows rose. "Even the purebloods, that hated to see their views of superiority questioned, learnt not to get on the wrong side of her. She was loyal to a fault, protective of those she cared about, and seemed sweet until you crossed her. Then she made Professor McGonagall look tame."

"You mean kinda like Mrs Weasley?"

"Yes, I heard about that," Draco murmured with a smile.

"You're not upset…?" Harry trailed off with a meaningful look.

Draco sighed. "You cannot choose your family…but Bellatrix was insane and had done some terrible things. I am glad that she can no longer hurt anyone else, even if some people would be horrified that I'd say such a thing about a family member."

Harry traced his fingers idly over the table. "But those people didn't see what that family member was like behind closed doors," he murmured, eyes on the tablecloth.

"Exactly." The blonde cleared his throat. "We strayed a bit." Harry shrugged. "When _did_ you lose your temper?" he asked curiously.

"Not counting accidental magic, before third year…"

"Yes, I heard something happened, but never could find out what."

The brunet smiled. "My Uncle's sister was an unpleasant woman. She insulted my father and I caused her glass to shatter. She then insulted my mother and I made her inflate."

"Inflate?"

He nodded. "She floated right out the house," he informed, eyes filled with amusement. "Which is why I spent the remainder of the summer in Diagon Alley," he added absently. "The other time Dumbledore was talking to me after Sirius went through The Veil. He told me he knew how I felt and I lost it. I made all of his trinkets explode…I may have also smashed his desk, it's a bit hazy."

"The Veil?" Draco asked softly. Harry nodded. "Come with me," he urged, holding his hand out to the brunet as he rose. Harry took it, and Draco helped him to his feet. He kept possession of it until he had led them to the library.

A slight tinge of pink on his cheeks, he released the lion's hand and held both of his own out. An old tome landed in his outstretched palms. He flicked to a passage and handed it to the brunet. "Read that," he urged. "You might want to sit down," he warned.

Harry's eyebrows rose, but he did as he was bid, his attention focussed upon the book until he finished the passage. "No," he said firmly. The blonde's eyebrows rose challengingly. "He _can't_ be, no it isn't possible."

"Why?"

"Because I saw him!" He froze.

"Okay," the blonde acknowledged with a smile and settled in a chair beside him. "Why don't you explain to me why the book is wrong, and he can't be alive?"


	4. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Here's the final installment, I did tell you it was short!**

Epilogue

Harry blew out a breath, aware of numerous presences behind him. He pushed thoughts of them from his mind, they were no threat. In fact, they wanted this to work as much as he.

He placed his left hand upon the left arch of The Veil, his mind filled with thoughts of his godfather, and _pushed_ with his magic. The Veil absorbed it, and abruptly severed the connection.

He stumbled back a couple of steps, giving Draco a brief, grateful smile as the blonde steadied him, before focussing his attention upon the ethereal archway.

After a few moments of bated breath, a bright light filled The Veil. When it cleared Sirius stood in front of it. "Took you long enough," he said with a grin before collapsing.

Everyone but Harry and Draco surged forward – the brunet knew he would be of no further help. He turned to the blonde with a bright smile. "It worked!" he cried wrapping his arms around Draco's neck and kissing him.

He immediately drew back, blushing. "Took you long enough," Draco teased, resting his hands on Harry's waist and tugging the lion against him. Harry's lips parted in surprise and the blonde plundered his mouth. He surrendered to the blonde's masterful touch, leaning against him with a soft moan.

When Draco pulled back he smiled, an expression which warmed as the brunet blinked at him. "Marry me," he breathed.

"Aren't you moving a little fast?" Harry retorted. "Proposing after our first kiss?"

"Not really," he replied gently easing the brunet back onto flat feet. "I've wanted you to be mine since I was eleven," he stated going down on one knee. "When you first walked into Madame Malkin's," he continued. Harry's expression softened. The blonde pulled a ring out of his robes. "Will you marry me, Harry James Potter?"

"Yes," he replied holding his left hand out to the blonde, fingers splayed.

Draco slipped the ring onto Harry's finger, gracefully rose to his feet and gave his lion a soul-searing kiss. Both of them were aware of the applause around them, the most prominent of which was a whoop from Sirius and whistles from the twins, but only distantly. There would be time enough for the rest of the world later, for now, in this moment, they would focus only on each other and the beginning of the rest of their lives together.


End file.
